Back to You
by DyvineAurora
Summary: Harry and Kurt have been dating for longer than you might think. It's time to meet the family. Not totally sure on the title... Rating because I have no idea what to rate this yet...


Note: The beginning of this idea comes from another story I read but took it my own way when the sequel wasn't continued. Hogwarts schooling idea is a bit different because I adapted it a lot.

I know I haven't posted anything in a while... I'm currently posting this for lack of a place to store it, I won't have a computer for a while and I felt like I had a solid idea so I don't want to loose it. I wrote this a while so it might take me a while to get the idea back and on its feet as well.

I'm starting this in the episode where Burt takes the Hudson-Hummel clan to Breadstix.

Kurt sat silently watching his dad and Finn talking. It wasn't _fair_ that Finn could talk so easily with his dad. It wasn't fair that awkward was how everything was around his dad now. They didn't have anything in common. More than anything Kurt wished he could have that easy connection, make easy conversation with his own father about life, sports, _anything_.

Kurt had planned this, wanted his dad to be happy, maybe had a slight crush on Finn. But, he had a boyfriend. A wonderful boyfriend. Who happened to live in England, meaning Kurt saw him during the summer and sometimes during vacations. Relationships like the one he had with his boyfriend were rare, but still there. The crush on Finn was likely from not being able to speak with his boyfriend since the end of August, thanks to his technologically deprived school. Last time they had spoken, he had said he had a huge surprise for him next time they saw each other if everything worked out according to planned.

Suddenly, Kurts phone went off. Not just normal ringtone, personalized boyfriend ring tone. _Just the Way You Are_. Not caring that other people were sitting at the table as well, he quickly answered the phone.

-Hello?

-_Hey, Babe_

-Hey! What's up? I thought your school was technophobic?

-_Yeah. I got a surprise for you. Where are you?_

-Sitting in breadstix. Why?

-_Go out front for a sec. You'll see. Bye_

-Okay, Bye.

Kurt hung up the phone and looked up. His dad had obviously seen him talking. Kurt stood up.

"I'll be right back." he darted away from the table quickly before his dad could say anything. He weaved in the direction of the mens room before turning off course and heading toward the front door. As soon as he got out the door, someone was walking toward him. When they were close enough, he recognized his boyfriend.

"Harry!" He exclaimed, rushing toward him. Harry gathered Kurt into his arms and held him close.

"It's been way too long, babe. Way too long." He whispered into Kurt's ear. They just clung to each other for a moment before speaking again. "You know the serial killer that killed my family?"

"I remember you telling me about it." Kurt didn't think he liked the sound of this. But Harry Surprised him.

"He was killed at the beginning of the summer. Shot resisting arrest. My godfather was proven innocent and my entire summer was a mess of politics and inheritance. Custody battle started around when I called you, right before the beginning of my school year. My godfather won it right after christmas time and it took a while for things to get settled. He pulled me out of school for a week in February to figure out what I wanted to do. I told him about you so he agreed to come here. It took a while to finalize everything, moving to a different country, but he already had property here so we moved. I'm going to go to your school now." Kurt squealed and kissed his boyfriend before pulling back with a startled look.

"Everyone is going to be after you though. Especially if we're dating. Lima isn't a very accepting town, and being gay is going to make you a target." Harry just grinned and pulled back from Kurt for a moment.

"I can take them." Harry was 6' 3" and buff. He would probably be able to beat the shit out of anyone who even thought about hurting either of them. And he had a concealed weapons permit. That would scare people away too. Kurt smiled.

"I'm having dinner with dad and his girlfriend. Her son is in my year, he's there too. You should come meet them." Harry chuckled.

"Meeting the family again? This should be interesting. Does your dad still like me?" Kurt nodded. "Alright then, lets head in. Can't keep him waiting for you too long."

Kurt pulled Harry toward the table his dad was sitting at, a huge smile on his face. He had been right. As soon as he had seen Harry again, any crush-like feelings he may have had toward Finn had disappeared. He figured he had been lonely without Harry, wanting romantic feelings but knowing he couldn't want someone he could have. He couldn't keep the smile off his face. His boyfriend was in Lima. The first official gay couple of Lima, Ohio, High School.

As they reached the table, Kurt's dad looked up to see the two of them stop.

"Dad, you remember Harry." Beaming, Kurt lifted up their intertwined hands to show his dad. Burt nodded and waved at Harry a little. "Finn, Carole, this is my boyfriend, Harry. He's from England."

"Hello." Harry waved at them a little with an indulgent smile on his face. Burt looked at the two of them before gesturing toward the table for them to sit. Kurt went to sit down but Harry stopped him, sitting down first and pulling Kurt into his lap.

"So Harry, What brings you here, with your overly strict school still in session back in Scotland? I haven't seen you for a few years." Burt said.

"Custody battles just ended. My godfather passed his psych evaluation and was approved as a guardian, the opposers had no case. He remembered me talking about Kurt, we talked it over for a while, and decided we were going to move here for me to finish out my schooling. With my old school having been, for all of its faults, intellectually advanced, I'm still not sure how regular high school is going to turn out." Kurt snuggled into Harry more, not caring about the other people in the restaurant. His boyfriend had moved across an ocean for him! How many people could say that?

"You moved across an ocean to be with my boy? You better treat him right. I don't want to be hearing any stories..." Burt threatened.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of him. We've been together as long as we have for a reason." This seemed to satisfy Burt, as he went back to his meal without another word. This comment, however, brought questions to Carole's mind.

"So how long have the two of you been together? And how did you stay together across oceans?" She asked, curiously. Finn was still sitting in his corner looking confused.

"Ummmm, well we met when we were seven and Kurt was visiting the same area I was living in at the time. Staying on the same street, actually. We met on the playground and were inseparable for the rest of the summer. We talked on the phone and he would always come stay in England for the summers." From here, Kurt decided to pick up the story.

"When we were 10 he asked me to be his boyfriend. I said yes and we had one of those cute little kid relationships for a while. We probably stayed together because of the phone calls and the visits and the fact that we had already been 'together' for a while. When we were 14 he asked me if I wanted to be his boyfriend again. He said it was more meaningful this time around because we were older and knew more about what it really entailed."


End file.
